Automobiles contain many instruments and gauges that provide useful information to the driver. Traditionally, the most critical information displays are positioned in front of the driver so that with just a glance, the driver can view them. These displays included a speedometer, gas gauge, temperature gauge and/or any warning lights. Other “secondary” displays, such as radios and clocks, were positioned off to the side of the drivers view toward the center of the car. This position allows both the driver and passengers in the car to view the displays. The radio usually provided just a basic display to indicate which station was on, and push buttons or knobs that the driver or passengers could use to change the station.
As the electronics in automobiles become more sophisticated, the displays of these secondary devices show much more information. For example, most modern radios have much more capability that just AM or FM reception. These may include: SEEK or SCAN buttons to cycle through the radio stations; interface and control cassette, CD or MP3 changers; interface with portable electronics; or receive XM satellite stations. All of features usually include additional information displayed on the radio display. In addition, navigation systems are becoming more prevalent in automobiles, either as part of the radio or a separate unit. The navigation systems include a monitor that can display a good amount of information, from displaying a simple street address to a street map for navigation.
The displays in these radios and navigation devices may draw the attention of the driver away from the road. These devices have many features and functions that the driver can be interacted with and display much information. While a quick glance at the display may be safe, continuous use or overuse of these devices may not be. One alternative is to completely lock out features and functions of these devices that are excessively demanding, or could be excessively demanding if overused. While this may be a safe alternative, it penalizes the ordinary driver who does not overuse the device. The other alternative is for not locking out any features and functions, which may increase risk but does not penalize the driver. Neither of these are desired or acceptable alternatives.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an adaptive method and system that allows ordinary drivers to access features and functions they would normally use, but not allow the use of features and functions that would lead to excessive visual demand by the driver. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.